


Daffodil and The Pelican Eel

by Yuu_Wijaya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Wijaya/pseuds/Yuu_Wijaya
Summary: There are two things, only two things the infamous Charlotte Linlin of Big Mom Pirates had been dreaming to make true: becoming the King of Pirates and creating a land that unites every race in the world. The first one had been going steadily, with her being one of the powerful Yonko. But the second, ...oh the second! She has all race gathering in her land but saves for two, giants and elves... She would do everything in her power to have them in her lands!And then comes Evergreen Aria, princess of the elven kingdom with the offer of an alliance that Big Mom would happily take. An alliance by marriage with none other than the most powerful child of Big Mom, Charlotte Katakuri...
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. The Daffodil

**_~36 years ago, An Unnamed Port Town…_ **

“Your Highness!” A cloaked man shouted, rushing through a heavy crowd to chase the person he called ‘your highness’. “Your Highness! Please…,” he continued, “we are not supposed to be wandering around! If His Majesty heard, or even worse catches any sight of this terrible behavior of yours, he would be extremely furious!”

Hearing this, the person he chased and shouted at finally stopped. The cloaked man exhaled with a relieved smile, finally stopping the chase and waited expectantly for the said ‘your highness’ to turn back.

And turn back they did, revealing a beautiful feminine face adorned with shining green orbs, under the hood of the same colored cloak as the man. Her silky golden locks swayed along with her movements, settling beside each side of her face, ending just above her shoulder.

“Your Highness, I___”

“Stop! Stop calling me that…,” cut the cloaked girl, stopping the man from saying any more words, “seriously Torran, it’s not my behavior that will attract my father’s attention to us, it’s your constant shout of ‘Your Highness’.” The girl sighed softly, folding her arms in front of her chest. She seemed to consider something. “… just call me by my name.”

Torran frowned at the princess's request, “It is inappropriate for me to call you by your name, Your Highness…”

“Torran, we are not in Taurëa right now. It is alright, just call me Aria.” She assured the man, still insisting him to call her by her name. For a second there, she believed the man will fulfill her request and call her by her name. But shortly after opening his mouth to say the name, he closed it again. The conflict of calling the princess by her name and keep calling her ‘your highness’ is clearly shown on his face.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I am afraid I cannot do that.” Torran bowed apologetically, unable to fulfill the princess's request.

Aria sighed, dejected. But then smiled with another idea, “how about ‘Miss Aria’? There is no problem with calling me that, right?”

Torran pondered over this. After a few seconds, he finally nodded with a smile. “Sure. ‘Miss Aria’ is acceptable.”

“Great!” Aria beamed happily, “you can talk normally while you are at it. Just talk with me like we are friends, no need to be so stiff.”

“That is not possible, Miss Aria. I am your knight, assigned to protect you by His Majesty, your father, directly.”

“That does not mean we cannot be friends! I don’t even need protection anyway; I am not a child anymore!”

“It is true you have the physical of a grown lady, Miss Aria. But for our people, you are still considered as a child.”

“I know… It’s just, you and all the others, you all protected and treated me so highly. It sometimes feels kind of… lonely…” Aria mumbled, smile faltering. She decided that the tip of her shoes is more interesting than looking right to the man in front of her.

Torran, hearing these words from the princess's lips, was taken aback. But looking back at it, for the past forty years of his service as the princess’s knight, the princess never had anyone to call ‘friend’. People around her are close to her, pamper, and protect her because she is the princess, she is the king’s daughter. They never truly are close to her as herself, as Aria, not as the princess. And he is one of those people. Hearing the princess saying those words made Torran realize that being a princess is not that good of a thing. _So that’s why she doesn’t really like being called ‘Your Highness’_ , he thought. Then, the guilt of not fulfilling the princess’s request that is considered ‘ridiculous’ for him all of this time hits him.

“… I’ll be your friend if that will make you happier.” Said Torran nervously.

Hearing those words from Torran made Aria’s smile bloom again. “Really? You will be my friend?”

“Sure, Miss Aria.” He smiled at the princess, happy to be able to bring the smile of the princess back again.

Aria chuckled happily, turning back and resuming her walk. “If that is settled then I’ll continue my stroll around this new interesting land… if you’d let me.”

“Sure, Miss Aria. Anything you want.”

Aria stopped for a second to turn her head towards Torran’s direction. “Really?” She asked in disbelief.

“Sure___,” Torran said again, but then stopped immediately. “Wait, did you just asked me permission to run again?” Torran stared at the nodding princess dumbfounded. “Then, no! I won’t allow you to stroll around this unfamiliar land!”

Aria laughed, turning back again to start running. “Too late, Torran! You’d let me the first time!”

“No! Miss Aria, WAIT!” He shouted, but the princess keeps on running, unbothered by his shouts.

“Don’t worry Torran! I’ll be back to the ship before father even realize I am gone!”

Torran, who just started running to chase the princess___ again___ stopped. “You have to promise me that, Miss Aria! You would not want your first friend to get killed by your own father!” Shouted Torran again, half-serious, half-joking.

Chuckles as pretty as bells can be heard by Torran from the princess’s lips. “I promise by the name of the Elven Gods, that I will be back before His Majesty of Taurëa Kingdom stepped his royal feet onto the Elven ship, my dear friend!” Aria shouted back before her figure is swallowed by the incoming crowd.

***

Above the crowd of people bustling through the street of the unnamed port town, a cloaked figure can be seen jumping from one roof of a building to another. Stopping on the roof of the tallest building, the figure took off the hood of the cloak from her head. Her green orbs taking in every view of the town that was given to her from the place she stood. While her pointed elfish ears can hear most of the sounds of the town, more than the human she observed could. She breathed in the air deeply through her nose while closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of air that fills her lungs to the fullest, and then exhaled slowly through the crack of her lips. _It’s different. Everything is different here from the town she is grown up in._

She opened her eyes and turned her body to the direction she came from. She sure did pick the best building, because, from the place she stood, she can see the ship she came to this town with. She noticed how the Elven ship is not the only large ship among the other ships docked at the port, there are even some ships that are larger. Some of them even have a black flag with skull drawing on it, tied on the end of one of its mast. She remembered her father talked about those ships, warned her that people sailing with those ships are dangerous people, they called themselves pirates. Even so, her father keeps on coming to this town for the past four years, knowing those people also came here, walking the same streets her father walked on. _His business here must be really important that he had to come here himself every year,_ she thought to herself.

She then noticed how far away she is from the Elven ship. She can hear Torran’s voice in her head. Calling for her to stop, to not go any further than this. A sigh rolled out from her lips. As much as she wanted to explore more of this town, she wanted to keep her first friend safe. Sure, her father would not _kill_ him. But disappointing the king of the Elven Kingdom Taurëa would not be good for the knight’s name. Also, disappointing her father means breaking her promise, meaning disappointing Torran. Resulting the end of the newly forged friendship between her and Torran. _Friendship sure is a complicated thing_ , she sighed again.

She grabbed the hood that pooled on each side of her shoulder with her two hands and put it back on to cover her head. With one last look of the magnificent view she got to witness, she bid her farewell to this town. She jumped from the tallest building to the lower one, bent her body slightly down to prepare one last jump to the street below her. But before she launched herself to the jump, her ears twitched. Someone had screamed.

She turned her body to the direction of that call, worry and curiosity are clearly showing on her face. That scream sounded too painful, someone is hurting. But the thought of another adventure put a smile on her face. _Sorry Torran, but I think I will be a_ little _late_ , she thought before taking off to that very direction.

***

_Mama is back!_ The little girl with purple hair thought, her happiness apparent in the way she ran with a cheerful step across the street. There is no denying it, that big ship can only be her mother’s. _But what took Mama’s time to visit her and the other?_ A frown crossed her face for a second before it was replaced by another smile. _Never mind that, she has to deliver this news to her siblings!_

“They will be jumping with excitement when they heard Mama is in town!” She exclaimed with a giggle.

She increased her pace, wanting to deliver the news as fast as she could. She maneuvered through the street with ease, for this street is the street she and her siblings had been venturing since they could walk. Without slowing down, she took a sharp turn to the left___ not noticing a group of people that had been waiting for her appearance in that very direction.

With a thud, her face crashed to one of those people. “Ow!” She cried out in pain, taking some step back with her hand rubbing her red nose that is now getting redder. “Wha- what are you guys doing standing in the middle of the street?!” She shouted at the person she collided with, teary eyes glaring.

“You’re the one who’s blind enough to run into someone who stood still, brat!” One of them spat, followed by snickers of agreement from the remaining three. His black cap shadowing all part of his face, except his shark-like toothy grin.

“Look at her nose! It’s as red as tomatoes!” The one with the long nose pointed to the girl, “compared to mine, hers is BIZZARE!” He laughed a throaty laugh, still pointing at the poor girl.

“I guess all her family members are weirdos! I thought that pelican-eel brat was going to be the weirdest, but then this girl showed up!” The largest one, with a yellow pineapple-like head, joined in. They keep on ridiculing the little girl while laughing loudly.

Fuming with anger at their mockery, the girl fisted her hands and glared defiantly. “You’ll regret ever making fun of me and my brother, idiots!” She screeched at the four more older boys, annoyed. “If you said you’re sorry and leave me alone now, you guys won’t have to deal with my brother’s wrath!” She said, wanting this to pass quickly. She needs to deliver a piece of important news, damn it!

“Oho…, not gonna happen, missy…” The four boys stopped laughing and suddenly stared at her dangerously. One of them holding a knife on his hand. “You know, the other day your pelican-eel brother broke my arm…” The one she collided into started, glaring at her hatefully. “He broke my arm just because I called him ‘pelican eel’!” He shouted like crazy while flailing his casted left arm. “And you- you… as his sister… is going to pay for what he did to me!” He pointed a knife he was holding with his good hand to the little girl’s face.

Realizing that she is now in deep trouble, the little girl took a few steps back. But her only way out of the situation is gone when she felt her back touched something, someone… Without her realizing, the other three boys had moved to block her escape path, leaving her surrounded in the middle of the four boys.

“Y-you wouldn’t dare! If Katakuri nii-chan or my other siblings knows about this, they’ll kill you all!” The girl shrieked, trying to scare them into letting her go. But their laugh at her threat crushed her very last chance of escape.

“Hold her, guys!” The casted boy commanded, and the three other boys do as he said. Two of them restrained her arms, and the last one holds her shoulders bruise-tight. “Now, what do I do to you to make that monster of a pelican-eel regret ever harming me?” The boy mumbled to himself; his knife still pointed at the little girl’s face.

She needs to escape, _right now_! But their hold on her is so strong she couldn’t even move a muscle! She glared at the boy in front of her, then at the knife he pointed at her face. _He wouldn’t dare. Mama is here, her brothers and sisters are also nearby. They would be dead meat if they harmed her in any way. He wouldn’t dare. He wouldn’t ____

“Oh, I know!” The boy exclaimed with a swift swing of his knife across the little girl’s face. “Hahahaha! There!” The boy laughed as the cut he made now draws blood.

“Aa__” the little girl choked. The cut had now felt numb, but the blood she smells and saw rolling down her nose shook her. “AAAHHHH!!!” She screamed her lungs out. _No! No! NO!_

“What are you screaming for, brat?! This is nothing compared to my arm!” The boy said with his knife still trained on the little girl’s face. “… not enough.” He breathed.

“Oi, oi, oi…” One of his friends said with a worried tone, “isn’t this enough? The cut will leave a scar, you know. That’ll be plenty reminder for them!” He continued, trying to stop the boy who holds the knife.

“What do you know?! You’re not the one with a broken arm!” The boy retorted, getting more and more annoyed.

“Nii-chan…” The little girl sobbed, now on her knees with her hands still being held. “NII-CHAN! HELP!!!” She screamed again, startling the boys surrounding her.

“You___” The boy who cut her gritted his teeth, readying his knife again. “Your brother won’t help you, SO SHUT UP!” He swung his knife again, aiming for another cut across the little girl’s face. But before the knife made an impact on the little girl’s face, it fell. Along with the boy who was just a second ago tried to swing it.

“Wha___?! Hey!” The other boys called out, rushing to their collapsing friend, letting go of the little girl. Without someone holding her upright, the girl fell forward.

Blood can be seen trailing down from the collapsed boy’s forehead, a bloodied small stone not far away from his body was noticed by one of the boys. Someone had tossed that stone to their friend, instantly taking him out, but fortunately not severe enough to kill him.

A soft thud can be heard behind them, instantly making them flipped their body around to come face to face to a tall cloaked figure looming before them. “A-ARGHH!!” They shouted, startled by the figure. Without minding the boys, the cloaked figure knelt to check on the little girl. A sigh of relief from the figure put another startle to the three boys.

“H-her e-ears…” They mumbled, terrified. “I-it’s one of her sisters! Monster!” They said before they jerked up and ran away hastily, carrying their unconscious friend along with them.

“… ears? …monster?” The figure wondered aloud, holding the now unconscious little girl in her arms with so much care. Her eyes trained on the boys that are retreating. _Did they mean my ears?_ She thought. _But my ears are covered ___ ah… Her_ hood had fallen when she landed minutes ago, revealing her pointed elfish ears to the boys. _They called me a monster just because my ears are different from them?_ Her eyebrows furrowed at this thought. “And here I thought humans are special…” She sighed, disappointed.

A sudden stir from her arms brought her attention back to the injured little girl. She gazed sadly at the still unconscious girl. The pained frown on the little girl’s face creates a foul feeling of guilt in the elf’s gut. “I wasn’t fast enough…” She said heavily, “I am truly sorry that you are injured because I was too slow…” She continued with a stroke of gentle hand on the little girl’s bloodied cheek.

Aria, the elf, rested the little girl’s head on top of her hips carefully. She examined the long cut on her face, a pang of newfound guilt piling to the already present one at what she witnessed. The cut is too deep. Even the elfish ointment she always carries won’t be able to prevent this cut to form a horrible scar in the future. _Too cruel, this is just too cruel!_ She thought, angry not only at those boys but also at herself for not being good enough. _A horrible scar on a girl this young… Even worse on her face!_

“I am sorry…” She mumbled her apology again, trying to hold the tears that had found their way to her eyes. _She needs to stay calm_. She told herself while taking a deep breath in to brace herself.

She searched for her handkerchief, folded it when she does, and put the piece of fabric on top of the cut on the little girl’s face. With her fingers, she pressured the fabric, trying to stop the bleeding as gently as she can. She stayed put like that for almost 10 minutes. When she felt that the bleeding had subsided greatly by how the bloodstain stopped growing on the handkerchief, she removed her fingers from the little girl’s face. She proceeded in ripping a cloth from her sleeve, making a makeshift bandage. _This may not be the best, but this will do for now_. She rolled the cloth around the little girl’s head and across her face gently, securing the handkerchief she placed.

A faraway sound of footsteps caught by her twitching elfish ears made her panic a little. _Someone ___ no, people are coming this way_. Torran and even her father kept on warning her that their__ the elves __ presence in this town must not be known by the humans. With a panicked glance to the direction of the footsteps, she took her cloak off, bundling it to replace her hips under the little girl’s head. She stroked the little girl’s head, “I am sorry for leaving you here like this, but people are coming…” She said to the unconscious little girl, her voice so urgent but the kindness and gentle note in it not gone. “I am sure they are good people and they will help you, so please hang in there just a little bit more…” With a last pat of her hand on the girl’s head, she stood and ran to the opposite direction of the footsteps.

… one…

And two…

Two clumsy blinks… With her remaining strength, she tried so hard to keep her heavy chocolate eyes open. She wanted to make sure what she had seen was real. A pretty Nee-chan had saved her. She tried hard to remember the features of the lady. _Silky blonde hair, two beautiful and kind green eyes, and the most noticeable thing… her pointed ears…_ Those ears are definitely not human, but still, she finds them pretty. _If she’s not human… then what is she…?_

“… a… fairy…?” A strained whisper rolled out from the little girl’s lips. Looking up with heavy-lidded eyes, she followed the retreating figure that had rescued her as it grew smaller and smaller, to then vanishes as darkness engulfed her vision again.

***

**_~ Back to present, The Sea of Totto Land…_ **

****

_Puru puru puru puru…_

_Puru puru puru puru…_

_Puru puru puru puru…_

The sound of an incoming call from the Den Den Mushi can be heard throughout the deck of the sailing ship. That silly sound has been going on and on for minutes, beginning to irk the female elf. She sighed, trying hard to keep her focus on the instrument on her hands. She plucked several tines, creating a serene melody. _A kalimba_ , she remembered… The merchant from the last island they visited had offered her this instrument when she walked leisurely through the street. _‘A young lady as pretty as you must have this pretty music instrument! It will surely be perfect for you!’_ She recalled the merchant saying as such. _Young lady he said…_ Even though she is now nearing a century and a decade of age…

“Your Highness___”

“Aria…” She said suddenly, green eyes fluttering to the other elf that had approached her. “I am not a princess anymore…, I have been an ordinary elf for twenty-nine years now.” She continued, turning her attention back to the instrument on her hands.

“R-right… Uhm… Aria…” The male elf tried but then shook his head. He had found it strange to call the female elf by her name. “… M-Miss Aria… It seems the Den Den Mushi would not stop ringing, even when we picked up the call...” He reported, suddenly aware that the tunes of the plucked kalimba’s tine had stopped. But still, he waited for Aria’s response. “…Uh, Miss…?” He tried again.

Bell-like chuckles startled him, “Hehehe!” It turned into a laugh, coming from none other than Aria, “you… you do resemble your father, Arlen!” She turned, hand wiping a stray tear from her laugh. Taken aback by the situation, Arlen just gaped, having no idea how to react to that statement that had rooted from nowhere. “Hmm… About the Den Den Mushi… Just ignore it! That was probably a warning signal…” Aria continued, calming down from her earlier burst, “Get yourselves and the other ready, we are close to our destination.” She commanded.

Arlen who was still confused nodded, “U-understood.”

Aria followed the young elf’s figure as he retreated to warn the others and prepare himself. _Miss Aria, huh…_ She thought, recalling the last person that had called her that. Her very first and last friend, Torran. _… is this some kind of payback?_

“You have to leave without letting me be free of you, huh.” She muttered, eyes directed upwards as if talking to someone so far away in the sky. A melancholic smile tugging at her lips.

An approaching ship caught her attention. With trained speed, she tugged at her cloak to cover her entire head but her face, hiding her pointed ears along with her golden locks. She glanced back, checking if the others are ready.

As the approaching ship came closer, she noticed how unique the ship’s shape is. It is shaped just like a confectionery tart, befitting the word ‘Tarte’ written on it. She also noticed the number ‘03’ that is written above the word ‘Tarte’. On its lower sail, a pirate jolly roger can be seen. One that belongs to the one and only Charlotte Linlin of Big Mom Pirates.

With a glance and a nod, Aria signaled the elf that was handling the ship’s steering wheel to follow the Tarte’s lead to a nearby island. She had enough knowledge to know that if she gave away any signs of resisting, her ships and her people will be sinking in seconds.

After docking peacefully at the island, Aria and her six other companions set their foot out from the ship’s deck, coming face to face with a dozen chess soldiers___ all of them seems to be the pawn piece.

“We are sorry for halting your voyage, but to be able to let you proceed we have to check your crew and ships.” The one holding a notebook and pen declared.

“Sure…,” Aria nodded, “we are just traveling entertainers, we brought no kinds of harm I assure you.” She said with a smile.

The pawn soldier in front of her hummed and nodded, scribbling something on his note. Other pawn soldiers began inspecting her ships, as well as asking some questions to her companions. “Mm-hm, mm-hm, mm-hm, I see…” The pawn soldier muttered, not stopping his scribbling while one of the other soldiers came over and whispered something to his non-existence ear. “It seems what you said is true, as you’ve been following our protocols peacefully and nothing suspicious can be seen in your ship or from your crews. But tell me, why did you all wear cloaks if you got nothing to hide, I wonder…”

Aria chuckled, “As I said earlier, we are traveling entertainers. Our trademarks are our unique costumes. As this is our first appearance here, we would like to keep it a surprise.” She explained, spouting lies to keep up their cover.

“Mm-hm, that is understandable…” He responded, scribbling something on his notebook again. “Your presence will be greatly received, as the people and even homies in these lands loves singing and dancing.”

“Great! Music is our forte after all!” She beamed, letting her curious mind linger at the unfamiliar word ‘homies’. _I’ll know it sooner or later, anyway._ Her attention then directed at the pawn soldier behind the one holding the notebook. She eyed the two small Den Den Mushi at its hand silently. _There it is_ … “We can demonstrate to you one of our special attraction if you’d like. Think of it as a gratitude for having us into Totto land peacefully.” She offered when she feels they had gained their permission. The soldiers cheered, accepting her kind offer without knowing she had planned the entire thing. “Now if you’ll just gather closely…,” She asked as the soldiers closing into her curiously, “… because you will not see or hear an instrument like this anywhere!” She said as she took out her kalimba, readying her thumbs to pluck the tines. The first tunes of melody gained her some amazed ‘ooh’s, followed by pleased hums from the soldiers. But into the second melody, they grew clumsy on their feet, stumbling as they all suddenly feel sleepy. By the third melody, one by one, the soldiers fell to the ground… all but the one that has been holding the notebook.

“H-huh…?” Before it could react and alert the other scout ships around, Arlen had knocked him out in an instant.

“…tha-that was dangerous Miss Aria! We should have used your flute as we planned!” He fussed, hands taking off the earplugs he had been wearing.

“Oops…” Aria responded lightly, “I am sorry…, I thought I had mastered this instrument enough.” She watched as Arlen can only sigh. _He really does resemble his father_ … She thought amused.

“Here…” Arlen said as he handed her the Den Den Mushi that looked very much alike to the features of the jolly roger on the tart-shaped ship.

She picked it up, inhaling some air as she braced herself to make the call. With a steadied hand, she picked up the receiver, hearing the rings of the snail begin. She noticed how she has been holding her breath, waiting patiently for it to be picked from the other end.

_Puru puru puru puru…_

_Puru puru puru puru…_

_Puru puru puru puu ____

____ Gachak!_

The sound startled her, but not as much as the voice that follows it…

 _“What is so important for you to report to me directly?!”_ The sound blared with the intensity that made her sure she reached the infamous Big Mom herself. _“Speak up, you fool! You know how I hate to wait!”_ The Den Den Mushi sounded as its appearance became more and more terrifying.

“… I’ve taken over your scout ship.” Aria finally said. Receiver over her lips as she heard a confused hum from the other end. “I need to meet and talk to you in person, Big Mom.” She said again.

 _“… you… who are you?”_ Big Mom asked after seconds of pause, her Den Den Mushi now looked terrifyingly serious.

“I am the daughter of Evergreen Elluin, the former king of Elven Kingdom Taurëa,” Aria answered, not missing a beat. After hearing this, a pleased hum vibrated through the receiver, followed by a blaring laugh.

 _“MAMA MAMAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ The Den Den Mushi laughed a wide-open mouthed laugh, _“…Evergreen Aria…”_ It continued, eyes somehow finding hers in a shiver-sending gaze, _“I’ve been waiting for your arrival…”_


	2. Alliance's Seal and Komugi

The two elves stared at the tall man standing far across them. The tall man___ crimson-haired, with a ragged white scarf that covers almost half of his face___, leaned against the railing of the desk with eyes closed. That man, Charlotte Katakuri, behaved as if nothing in this world could faze him, and that attitude began to annoy the elves.

A sigh rolled out from Elyon, the navigator of the Elven Ship. This gained the former elf princess’s attention as she raised one of her eyebrows to her navigator, urging him to explain his reasons for the disappointed gesture. “I still can’t believe the fact that you are going to marry the very man before us.” Aria frowned at her navigator’s words, “I was expecting you to marry a charming prince from faraway land___” Elyon stopped for a second before continuing with a teasing smile, “… or better yet, a naughty but _kind_ , dark-haired bounty hunter.”

At the last remark of the male elf, Aria’s face heated, turning into several shades of red. “Elyon…” She warned at the chuckling navigator. Knowing the navigator only tried to rile her up___ amusing him from his bored ass___ Aria sighed, not bothering herself to give him the amusement he wanted. “He is in a way a prince, you know…” She responded calmly.

Now, it is Elyon’s turn to raise his eyebrow, “…He?” The navigator asked, confused as to which man the former elf princess is referring to. But then his eyes lightened up as he figured out which man Aria had referred, “Ah…, _him_.” The navigator’s eyes glanced a second to the crimson-haired man across them. “Well… the fact that Big Mom is ruling this land as some kind of a queen, did make him___ as her second son___ a prince.” Elyon nodded to himself, one hand cupping his chin. As his eyes met with Aria’s green one, he smiled that mischievous curve, bracing Aria for the teasing that surely will come. “Congrats, princess! You finally gained yourself a prince! An edgy and _dark_ one at that!” He declared, sniggering uncontrollably at the unimpressed Aria.

“Elyon-san, I do not think it is appropriate to tease Miss Aria like that…” Arlen came in, trying to stop Elyon from teasing Aria.

“And I don’t think it’s appropriate to keep being a stiff brat all the time, Arlen.” Chalia, the crew’s gunslinger also came to join in. “You sure you wanna marry that man, sis?” She continued, clearly finding the man across them unlikeable. “His getup even screamed ‘don’t fucking touch me!’” She shrugged, “If you’re going to marry someone, I prefer that bounty hunter partner of yours, to be absolutely honest.”

“Agreed! Al all the way!” Elyon suddenly cheered. Making Chalia cheer along and high-five him, which gained both of them an eye roll from Aria.

“Stop cheering for him, both of you! Alistair is absolutely unsuitable for Miss Aria! And watch your language, Chalia!” Arlen shouted at the navigator and the young gunslinger elf.

“Urgh,” Chalia scrunched her nose in disgust, “you seriously need to calm your balls down, Arlen. The way you talk so ‘politely’ is beginning to give me headaches. And if Al is not suitable enough for sister, then who do you think is more suitable? You? Ha! Don’t make me laugh!”

“Wha___ what nonsense are you talking about, you___ …uh…, uneducated woman!” Arlen countered, stumbling a second to find the right insult word.

“Pfft! You can’t even insult me properly! What a joke!” Chalia cackled, she holds her stomach with one hand while the other slapped Arlen’s shoulder not too carefully.

“Stop hitting me!” Arlen yelled, but Chalia doesn’t seem to care and keeps on laughing.

“Now, now, Chalia. At least the boy improved by calling Aria with ‘Miss’ instead of calling her ‘Your Highness’ like he usually did.” Elyon who just watched the two young elves arguing each other finally joined in with an amused smile plastered on his face.

“That’s true! He did call her, ‘Miss Aria’. But that took like, thirty years! Will you have to spend another thirty years to finally call sister by her name, huh?” Chalia teased the young elven swordsman, clearly enjoying the way Arlen reacted.

Aria let out a small chuckle, shaking her head slightly at how childish the young elves of her crew can be. They won’t stop arguing until one of them yielded, or both of them too tired to continue___ which usually took hours to happen.

She glanced at the direction of the man that had been the topic of their discussion, seconds ago. As if knowing the former elf princess will look his way, the crimson of the man’s eyes clashed with her emerald one. Aria could hear drumming sounds on her ears, and it took her seconds to finally realize the sound was coming from her rapidly beating heart.

The man was the first one to finally break the eye contact as he averted his eyes. He started to move further away from the elf crowd and the main deck of the Elven Ship. Even as his figure disappeared to the back deck of the Elven Ship, the drumming sounds on Aria’s ears keeps on marching. _What just happened…?_ Aria frowned confusedly.

_And…_

_… why won’t her heart calm down?_

*******

**~Several Hours Ago, Whole Cake Chateau…**

“Miss Aria, are you sure___”

“For the hundredth time, Arlen, yes I am sure,” Aria responded, not even glancing at the younger elf as she cut off his sentence. She keeps on facing forward, following the lead of a king piece of a chess soldier.

“But___”

“Arlen…, surely Aria had thought this through. Trust her judgment…” Another elf came in to reassure and convince the elfish swordsman.

Arlen seemed to be calming down, even just slightly, thanks to the elf’s reassurance. But his unease came rushing back as they neared a big wooden door. “This is _the_ Big Mom we are talking about. One of the most powerful pirates in the New World…” He looked worriedly at the female elf that had just reassured him, “We must not trust her or any of her underlings…” He continued in a hushed voice, glancing warily at the king chess soldier that escorted them through the Whole Cake Chateau.

The king chess soldier halted and then turned to face the elves behind him. A second of silence passed as none of the elves dared to react. _Did he hear what Arlen just whispered?_

“…” The king chess soldier stared at the four elves, “It seems Mama is already inside. Please wait here a moment as I announce your arrival to her.” As the soldier went in and left them alone in front of the closed wooden door, the elves finally let out a relieved sigh.

Chalia glared at Arlen, finally speaking up after being silent for the whole time they were escorted. “Stop whining, you brat!” She whispered sharply, “Rina-nee will be there with sis! Are you underestimating our beautiful and capable members?!”

“That is not___” Arlen stopped midway, unable to finish his retort as the king chess soldier returned from the room.

“Evergreen Aria?” Called the soldier as Aria nodded and stepped forward. “You can come in with your guardian, the rest will stay on guard here.” Rina came to Aria’s side, filling in the position of Aria’s guardian. The soldier nodded then smiled as he curtsied, welcoming the two female elves to come into the room. “Please come in, Mama has been waiting excitedly for your arrival.”

“Miss Aria…” Arlen muttered; eyes full of worry.

Aria sighed, smiling meekly as she patted Arlen’s and Chalia’s head. “I’ll see you in a second… I’m trusting you both to keep watch here, alright?” She ordered the two younger elves, chuckling at their eager nods and flushed faces. Rina could only offer the young elfish swordsman a gentle reassuring smile, before following Aria into the room.

As the door closed with a creaking sound, Aria’s smile faltered, her expression now calm. She eyed the room, an indoor garden filled with rose bushes. And in the middle of it lay a large white table surrounded by four chairs with matching color, one of them___ the largest one____ is occupied by none other than the infamous Charlotte Linlin.

“Mama mama~ Please have a seat~!” The Yonko announced excitedly.

Aria and Rina nodded and smiled politely as they took seats across the Yonko, leaving the last chair___ beside the Yonko___ empty.

Big Mom eyed both of the female elves. As she took in the green of Aria’s orbs, her smile widens. “You have your father’s eyes.” The Yonko started, eyes straight to Aria’s. Those words had been told to her almost too many times. It became something alike to a greeting for her from anyone at this point. But by the way the Yonko looked at her two orbs, she felt it holds much more meaning than just similar green irises. “I’m elated to finally have you here, Evergreen Aria.” The Yonko continued.

“Likewise,” Aria responded shortly with another polite smile, settling comfortably on her seat as she uncovers her head from the cloak’s hood. Rina followed suit, revealing their pointy ears to the infamous Yonko.

Big Mom hummed, clearly pleased by Aria’s response, …or the fact that real elves are sitting right in front of her. Knowing the Yonko, Aria decided it was the later. “You must be her guardian, no?” The Yonko asked Rina who responded with a polite ‘yes’. “Katakuri will be here soon enough. We can start our lunch while we wait for him.” Continued the Yonko as she clapped her hands.

 _Katakuri…? The Yonko’s second son…?_ Aria wondered questioningly, wondering why the most powerful child of Big Mom will be joining them in this room.

But Aria’s musings were cut by a sudden blare of a trumpet, followed by dozens of singing and dancing desserts___ yes, _singing and dancing_ desserts___ coming to their way. Cakes, puddings, donuts, and many other sweets, as well as plates filled with lunch foods, surround them. Humming and dancing as they climbed their way to the table. A pair of tea containers came jumping to Aria’s direction. One green colored, the other yellow. They looked up at Aria and begun singing in turn,

“ _Kocha, yocha, kocha, yocha, kochi~?_ ” They ended, eyeing her expectantly.

After a second of bewilderment, Aria replied, “Tea (kocha)…?”

“Wheee~!” The yellow tea container jumped in delight while the green one gets knocked down in despair. “ _Kocha! Kocha! Kocha! Kocha! Kocha~!”_ The yellow container proceeds to climb a small stair above a teapot and spilled the contents of its container inside the pot. A pleasant smell of a finely brewed tea wafted to her nose. The teapot that contains her ordered tea jumped to her, accompanied by a small white teacup and a bowl of sugar cubes. All of them singing and dancing happily.

Aria never thought she will be surprised the second time by this unique phenomenon of Totto Land. The first time she set her foot on this land, she witnessed inanimate objects moving around, also animals that could talk. It awed her and made her wonder how it could happen. Now she even got to know they could _also_ sing!

A plate of waffle shoved itself before Aria, singing ‘ _Eat me! Eat me!_ ’ and ‘ _la la lunch!’._ A plate of sausages also offered their selves to be eaten by Aria. The act made Aria squirm a little, _how could she eat something… alive?_ The singing they did also began to annoy Aria, she could not believe another lunch’s rowdier than her lunch with her former bounty hunter partner.

Aria took her fork and knife, she smiled awkwardly at the singing waffle before her. It will be impolite as a guest to refuse a host’s offerings. So, she cut the waffle and picked the piece up with her fork. She ignored the delighted squeal of the waffle piece as it went to her mouth. Instead, she savored the buttery and sweet taste it has.

***

“Big Mom, I would like to ask you a few things if it is okay with you.” Aria started after wiping her lips clean with the provided napkin in front of her.

The long lunch finally ended as the last piece of food went to the Yonko’s mouth. The only things left on the table are their teapots as well as the teacups and sugar cube containers.

Big Mom licked her hands clean as she swallowed the last cake, not bothering to use the napkin before her. “Go ahead, little girl. Ask away.” She sang, the many doses of sugar from the foods she just ate must be the thing improving her mood.

“How did my father meet you?” She asked right away, nodding at the teapot near her as thanks when she noticed it poured a new warm cup of tea for her.

“Mamamamahahaha~ He never told you about that?” Aria smiled and shook her head at this. The Yonko hummed before she continued, “Your father came to me many years ago, forty years if I remembered rightly. The very first elf I met came searching for me and asked for an alliance!” Aria nodded, confirming her guess that her father and Big Mom did form an alliance. Aria picked her teacup and blows on it as she waited for the Yonko to continue, “I was extremely delighted at the sight of a mythical race, I almost kidnapped your father and made him my husband!”

Aria almost, _almost_ sprayed the tea she just sipped from her mouth. _She almost did what?!_ The former elf princess’s eyes widen in disbelief. Coughs beside her proved what she just heard is real as she saw Rina choked on her tea, clearly surprised at the piece of unimportant information just like Aria did.

Seeing the reaction from the two female elves before her, Big Mom guffawed. “Oh, don’t worry. The man bravely rejected me, saying he’s married and that elves marry only once in their lifetime.” Aria chuckled, _that is her father for sure_. But she could not believe the fact that Big Mom has enough morals to not make a husband out of someone who’s married and respect another race’s rules. She thought the infamous Yonko will just force her way through it and gain anything she wanted no matter what. The Yonko suddenly sighed, “Such a shame though… If I did marry him, he might become the very first husband I’ll keep in the family.”

 _What does that mean?_ Aria asked herself. _Does that mean she just threw her husbands away after gaining what she wanted?_

“What else would you like to know from me that your father didn’t tell you?” The Yonko urged, picking up her teacup and gulped down all of its content in one go.

Aria glanced at Rina who gave her a nod, the former elf princess inhaled as she faces the Yonko again. “He never told me about his plans with you… In fact, he never told me _anything_ about you.” Aria could see the shift of Big Mom’s expression; her smile faltered as a deep frown formed on the Yonko’s face after she heard the elf’s confession.

Big Mom paused, creating seconds of strained silence. “… Now, that’s a problem.” The Yonko finally remarked with a dangerously low voice. “But then, how were you able to be here, in front of me, if you don’t know a thing about me and my connection to your father?”

Aria kept her calm even if the Yonko became terrifyingly intimidating as seconds pass, “because the last thing my father told me before he died is to find you, ‘find Charlotte Linlin’.” With the growing tension surrounding them, Aria reached for her flute that is strapped to her right hip. It is wise to prepare before the Yonko explodes because of her widely known unpredictable temper. But then a hand stopped hers, it was Rina’s. The much older elf shook her head slightly, warning Aria not to take action hastily.

As the two elves stared at each other in a silent debate, the unexpected happened; the infamous Yonko laughed loudly of amusement. The two female elves finally relaxed after seeing the Yonko’s reaction, Aria finally retracted her hand from her flute. “MAMAHAHAHA! If I don’t know Elluin better, I would have accused you as a daughter he clearly didn’t trust! But knowing how cautious the man can be, I could understand his motives, even just a little.”

Aria raised one of her eyebrows, “…as in?”

Big Mom smiled widely and went to elaborate, “Your father cherishes you greatly, little girl. He wouldn’t want his precious daughter being interrogated by his evil scheming brother.”

Aria’s eyes widen, “you knew uncle Lhoris…?”

“Of course. Your father warned me that your uncle planned a coup to overthrow his position as a king.” Answered the Yonko.

Aria nodded; it answered many questions she had. The Yonko won’t accept her with open arms and regarded her father so highly if she doesn’t know her father died___ not just disappearing to avoid the alliance. It occurred to Aria that her father must have involved her as something that’s keeping this alliance going in case the worst happened, which it did.

“So, he handed this alliance to me now, huh?” Aria muttered, which gained her a nod from the Yonko. “Then, you know I had no position in the kingdom anymore, right? You know I am no longer the princess of the Elven Kingdom… But why did you wait for me to come to you and continue this alliance?” She asked the Yonko, confused.

Big Mom has gained her reputation and a formidable pirate crew for a long time. It has been twenty-nine years before the former elf princess finally decided to seek the Yonko. In between those years, the Yonko could just attack the Elven Island and make it hers. _Unless…_

“My father never told you the whereabout of Elven Island, didn’t he?” Aria asked, daring herself to look at the Yonko with an accusing gaze.

“Mamamama~ Not only you have your father bravery, but you also have his cleverness!” The Yonko uttered, “You are right, little girl. But even if I know where your Island is, I won’t take it by force.” Aria raised one of her eyebrows, not believing any words from the infamous Yonko. “We need your kind to come willingly into my land, it won’t be a ‘dreamland’ if my citizen feels like they are here as slaves. This peaceful way is, of course, possible, if you joined in the plan.” The Yonko smiled wide red lips smile.

“What exactly is the plan? You haven’t explained to me about the alliance you forged with my father as I asked.” Asked Aria as she reminded the Yonko of her request to fill in everything her father did not tell her.

“Hm…” Hummed Big Mom as she swirled the tea in her cup before she poured all of its content to her mouth and gulped. “To make it simple, your father, knowing I wanted to create a land where all race could coexist, asked for me to create an alliance with him. He wanted my help to open up the Elven Island to the world, and in return, I will have elves into the land I wanted to create.”

Aria mulled the information she just obtained and frowned. “Thant cannot be all of it. If there is an alliance to be forged, something must be made to keep it. Some kind of… seal…” It felt like someone just dumped ice water over her. _Her involvement in all of this… and Charlotte damned Katakuri…_ The realization came punching in as she finally figured out… _She is the seal_. Aria inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, “… the alliance’s seal is marriage. Mine and your second son’s marriage…” She could feel Rina’s wide eyes on the side of her face, but she ignored the older female elf’s worry and glared at the infamous Yonko before her.

“Mamamamahahaha! You truly didn’t disappoint, Evergreen Aria.” Laughed Big Mom, clearly pleased by how Aria figured the rest of the alliance on her own. As her laughter subsided, the Yonko suddenly become terrifyingly serious, “Now then, what is your decision, little girl?”

One of the few things she is grateful for fleeing the island she was born and raised in is, she also gets to flee from the wretched arranged marriage the palace council set her up to. _But now this_ … If she is alone now, Aria would have laughed to herself at how ironic her life is.

“You clearly didn’t have the same purpose as your father did.” Big Mom started, “And judging by how you just came for me now, you are not exactly seeking revenge for your uncle who had killed your father and banished you from your own home. Getting your ‘princess’ title doesn’t appeal to you…”

 _Opening the Elven Island to the world?_ The first time Aria heard that from her father, she thought it will be a really great idea. But when she fled the island and gets to know the outside world, how cruel humans can be…, she is not sure anymore. _Revenge…?_ Aria mused in her head. She does hate her uncle, _so much_. But she is not the type of person who seeks revenge. A century of living taught her revenge will just make things worse. The way his uncle kept the peace as he ruled the Elven Kingdom is also one of the reasons she did not immediately reach for Big Mom. She couldn’t be selfish. Wanting her royal title back when her uncle had the help of a powerful figure that protected the elves, _her people_ , from any threat. She is content living outside, as long as her people are safe.

That, of course, changed almost a month ago. Her decision into seeking the help of the infamous Charlotte Linlin was made a day after The Great Summit War broke. Because the great war had taken the life of that important figure. The very protector of Elven Island, Edward Newgate.

The Yonko hummed impatiently, “You have your purpose, little girl… And being here before me, you know this alliance is the only thing that could help you reach it.” She looked at Aria sharply, and continued, “Hurry up and decide, girl. Or you will lose your only chance to reach that purpose.”

A hand suddenly grasped Aria’s hand tightly. Aria glanced at Rina who gave her a reassuring gentle smile she always gives to every elf of her crew. It was the right decision to make Rina accompany her as her guardian, because that reassurance is the very thing she needed right now. Aria smiled as she squeezed Rina’s hand, telling the older female elf she is okay and has decided.

Aria’s emerald eyes met with the Yonko’s menacing one, “I will keep this alliance going,” she started, eyes never wavering. She could see the corner of Big Mom’s lips turned upwards, “… but with my terms. Not my father’s.” Before the Yonko’s smile truly formed, it fell again as she frowned.

“Hm…” The Yonko hummed lowly, “… say it. State your terms, little girl.” Said Big Mom, two menacing eyes never leaving the former elf princess. If looks could kill, Aria would have been dead moments ago.

“To make the most out of the marriage seal, I would like this to not be an ordinary alliance. I won’t be your underlings; I will be part of your family. The same applies to everyone I considered family.” Aria stated, gaining her one raised eyebrow from the Yonko, but she continued. “You will help me gain back the Elven Island from my uncle. If that succeeded, the Big Mom Pirates will be the island’s protector. The elves’ enemy will also be yours.”

The Yonko red lips widen to a smile, “What do I gain, little girl. By the way you made me wait for almost thirty years, and all that terms you shoved to the alliance after all those years, the original advantage I got is clearly not enough.” Big Mom demanded; tone dangerously low.

Aria nodded at this, “Of course… Apart from elves coming to and living in your land, the Elven Island will be one of your territories. You will gain the support of elves, who you already know, has the talent of mastering the most advanced of Busoshoku Haki, into your troops. You also will gain the rare resources of the Elven Island every month___ not all of them, but in a _fixed_ amount.” She smiled at the Yonko, ending her list of advantages Big Mom could gain from fulfilling her alliance terms. Judging from the pleased expression of the Yonko, Aria knew she had won her way through the alliance.

“Mamamama~ You know how to please a potential alliance, little girl.” Responded the Yonko with a really wide, toothy grin.

“As for the marriage… I would like it to be held _after_ I gained back the Elven Island.” Added Aria with a meek smile.

The Yonko, mood improved greatly by the things she will gain from the alliance, nodded almost immediately. “Sure, sure~! We’ll easily arrange that.” A relieved smile made its way to Aria’s lips as she heard the Yonko’s answer.

As the alliance is finally settled, the pleasant atmosphere from before returned. Aria’s elfish ears twitched, alerted by a sudden sound of jingling metal coming from the hall of the room she is in. It is not the sound of a bell; it is the sound of someone’s footsteps. She could hear the gasps of Arlen and Chalia, which made her all the more curious. Aria stared at the big wooden door of the room as the sound stopped there. She watched the door creaked open, as _he_ came in…

“Ooh! Katakuri, you are finally here!” Behind her, The Yonko announced with excitement.

 _He_ is a tall man, easily towering over Aria. She as one of the tallest elves, will just reach the place below his chest. His hair and eyes are crimson red. Almost half of his face is covered with a ragged white scarf he wore. The pink tattoo on his exposed torso and arm stood out among his black spiked attire. His shoes… _so that’s where the jingling sound came from…_

The gaze of those crimson eyes swept over the entire room before finally, it landed on Aria. After second of a clash between crimson and emerald, his frown deepened in displease. It is as if he just witnessed the last situation, he would like to be involved in. 

“Mama…” He started with a low manly voice, right after he rudely turned his face away from Aria.

…

Upset…

_Right, she should be…_

She should be upset with the man for acting rudely towards her. But instead…

_Her heart sped up…_

***

**~ Back to Present, The Elven Ship…**

Aria rested her right palm on the upper left of her chest. She could feel the rapid thuds of her heart on her palm, even hearing it drumming on her ears. This is the third time her heart reacted this way… At first, she is not sure what made her heart march uncontrollably like this. But now, looking at the man before her, she finally figured out why it reacted the way it is…

Just by the sight of those crimson eyes focusing on her emerald one, her heart went into a marathon…

She knows… It will be too good if this is the thing humans called ‘love at first sight’. Aria hoped so, because if she did fell in love with this man, her arranged marriage with him will be a lot easier. But that is not the case. She had her share of love at first sights___ given her freedom after fleeing the Elven Island for almost thirty years. _This_ somehow feels different. Unfamiliar and much stronger, to the point it terrifies the elf.

Her act gained her a questioning raised eyebrow from Katakuri. With just that, her confusion turned to annoyance. _Yes_ … she is still upset over his rude behavior back at the Whole Cake Chateau. But just like before, she ignored the feeling with a huff. _There is a big chance he does not realize what he did to gain her annoyance_.

A few minutes after he left the main deck, Aria followed. She found him with the same standing position he did before; leaning against the deck’s railing with his arms crossed before his chest. His eyes closed, before it opened, alerted by the presence of the former elf princess. The noise of the elves’ discussion must be the reason he moved his standing post.

Aloof and unsocial able, it almost feels like he is untouchable. He only talked when he feels like he needed to. Outside of that, nothing…

At first, Aria thought he behaved like that because he is the strongest child of Big Mom___ one of the Sweet Commander at that. Aria judged him as an overly proud person who found no need to talk to… peasants. But in one day of his presence on her ship, she felt he is just…, socially awkward.

It is just a deduction of hers. Hasn't been proven by anything... but she is sure of it. Because she was also like that before... That of course, changed when Torran became her knight. And maybe, that is what this overly tall boy needed. A friend to talk to.

With that in mind, Aria approached Katakuri after letting out a small amused sigh. She could feel those crimson eyes following her movements as she settled beside him, five feet distance between them. _Can’t be too close. After all, he is still a dangerous fellow_.

Aria took a glance, finding his crimson eyes are now directed forward. And so, she did not look away… Aria stared at his profile; his short choppy crimson hair, the arch of his eyebrows that formed a frown, his somehow long lower lashes that could make every woman feels jealous, and his sharp nose. But below that, his lips and chin are covered by the ragged scarf he wears. _What is he hiding beneath that scarf?_ She wondered to herself. Because clearly, he did not wear that scarf to not feel cold. His clothing denies that reason…

“You have questions.” He started, a statement instead of a question. “Better ask now, we’ll be arriving soon.” He continued.

Aria guessed the way her eyes shouted ‘curiosity!’ as she came here is what had her intention known by the man. She nodded her head, humming as she sorted her questions. “One of the chess soldiers mentioned ‘homies’ to us. Does that word refer to the living object that was supposed to be inanimate?” She asked, remembering the lunch foods, desserts, trees, and flowers she passed. They all have a face and are singing. She also guessed that chess soldiers are also one of the many homies in the land.

“Yes,” Katakuri answered immediately after Aria ended her question. And before Aria could continue her question of asking ‘how’, the man had beat her on it and continued, “It is the result of Mama’s ability.” Not really the answer Aria hoped for as she would like it to be more detailed. But Aria nodded, as that answer was enough to sate her curiosity at the moment.

“The building on the island… They seemed to be shaped as desserts or sweets, but are they the real thing?” The first time Aria set foot on the Whole Cake island; she was amazed. The buildings were shaped as cakes that seemed to be made from real chiffon, crackers, and creams.

“They are.” Again, he answered fast. And again, he beat her by answering her unspoken question. “They are edible and have their expiring date, just like regular sweets or desserts. People can eat the building, but there is a special law regulating the act.” Aria expected the man to elaborate the law, but after second of no continuation, Aria raised one of her eyebrows to the man. … _did he expect me to find out about the law myself_? Wondered Aria in disbelief.

Aria opened her mouth to ask another question, but her effort was thrown away as the man suddenly continued, “They were firstly made with Streusen’s ability. He is the head chef. But as time goes, people of the land started to make their building from sweets and desserts.” Truthfully, the way he answered began to irk the female elf. _What is he? A Psychic?!_ It feels as if the man were able to predict the questions in her head and which one she would ask. But what makes the matter worse was how the crimson-haired man would not look at her as he answered.

Swallowing her annoyance, Aria asked her last topic to question. “You did not seem surprised when Big Mom announced you will be marrying me. Were you expecting it?”

Aria was taken slightly aback as the man finally directed his crimson eyes to her. “I knew about it since I saw you in the room.” He confessed, still as fast as before, but he did not continue as he did seconds ago.

“… how do you feel about it?” Aria asked again as she returned his gaze that is decorated with a deep frown of his eyebrows. By now, Aria had the feeling the frown is somehow permanent.

For the first time, the man did not answer immediately. He seemed to be considering his answer before he finally replied, “It will be a very beneficial one. For our cause, or yours.”

His answer displeased Aria as she gave him a frown of her own. She searched the man’s eyes before finally being the first one to break their eye contact with a sigh. “… right.” She muttered.

 _How do you feel, not think…_ That was what Aria would like to say. But she refrained from doing so. After all, this is only a political marriage. It is pointless of her to ever think she would gain the insight of the man’s true thoughts and feelings.

“LAND AHOY!” A loud shout can be heard from Elyon, informing the entire crew of their nearing destination.

Not long after his shout, another one came from someone who is running to her direction. “SIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!” Yelled Chalia with a wide grin and sparkling eyes, “You need to see the island! It has a giant donut at its center! Sis! Look___” But then, she stopped in her track, eyes directed to the man beside her in surprise, before turning into a scowl. “Don’t stare at my sister like that, you creep!” She screeched, lunging to Aria as she could feel her body being jerked away from her position. And somehow, she ended up far away from the crimson-haired man, held in a tight protective embrace of the younger female elf.

 _… what just happened…?_ Blinked Aria, confused.

The creep Chalia just referred to, moved away from the railing of the deck he leaned at. He looked not the slightest bit bothered by what the young female elf just yelled. With a slow stride, he walked to the two elves’ direction. Aria could hear Chalia growling threateningly to the crimson-haired man.

She struggled in the younger elf’s hold, trying to stop her ridiculous act. “Chalia___” But she stopped as she felt something hovering over her head, surprising her. It was the hand of the crimson-haired man. As he retracted his hand, Aria could feel her hood now covering her head.

“Hey! Don’t touch her!” Chalia barked at Katakuri who just gave her an unfazed stare.

“Mama instructed me to keep your identities a secret. You better get your ears covered now, kid.” Explained Katakuri before continuing his stride to the main deck.

“Wha___ Did he just called me kid?!” Chalia yelped unladylike-ly, “I am much more older than you, you shit brat!” She yelled to the retreating figure, in the process, releasing Aria from her hold.

Aria followed the direction the man is going to. And then she noticed their ship is beginning to dock. They had already reached the port, and Aria could see many people are around their docking area. With a fast hand, she jerked Chalia’s hood to cover the younger elf’s head. 

“You better be nice to the man, Chalia.” She shushed the struggling younger elf.

The gunslinger looked up to meet Aria’s eyes. Opening her mouth to protest, but faltered at the look Aria sent her. “… fine…” The younger elf whined, lips sulking.

“Good girl.” Aria patted the younger elf’s head as a reward.

A commotion below gained the two elf’s attention. It seems like the townsfolk of the island are gathering and are cheering happily.

“Oh…” Slipped Aria, surprised.

In the middle of the commotion, stood Katakuri.

 _His frown…_ A smile tugged the corner of Aria’s lips into a subtle smile. _…it is not permanent at all…_

Katakuri suddenly looked her way after saying something to the townsfolk. This action of his also made those gathering people look her way. And after that, they cheered and shouted excitedly.

“It’s Katakuri-sama’s bride!” Aria’s ears caught as she freezes. She shot a disapproving glare to Katakuri. But the ongoing cheers and wave of hands from the townsfolk as they welcomed her put her on the spot. “Welcome to Komugi Island, Miss!”

Big Mom _did_ order him to spread words about her on his own. _But this…_ Aria sighed, defeated. With a smile, she finally waved back to the townsfolk whose cheers began to get wilder.

“Congratulations on your engagement!!!” Shouted them again, earning a troubled expression from Aria.

“Congratulations, indeed…” Muttered the former elf princess sarcastically, under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Hi~! How are you guys?  
> Finally, the second chapter is done! This chapter is longer than the previous chapter. I had many ideas for this chapter, and I guess I just, uh... shoved it all in this chapter, lol.  
> Nevertheless, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> I had wanted to create a design for the Elven Ship, but my lazy ass won't let me do so... ( I am very sorry for being a procrastinating potato:") )  
> Oh! Also, if you are interested in knowing Aria's appearance, feel free to visit this link of her rough sketch I made of her: https://pin.it/6nvHZw9  
> Your kudos and comments about this chapter are very much appreciated!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> ~xoxo, Yuu.


	3. Iridescent Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! Hi! It has been a while;;;;  
> I was finally able to schedule my hectic uni life and continued this chapter. (Seriously though, what is wrong with them lecturers giving out more assignments with this online class system?! Do they think we have more time because we did the class online???)  
> Anyway, here you are, the third chapter after 12124142376892 months of absence.

“Unbelievable…” Breathed Chalia in disbelief as she scanned through the Café’s menu. “We’ve been in this town for almost a week and visited this Café every afternoon. But we haven’t even gotten through a quarter of the things in this menu!”

The other two female elves accompanying the elfish gunslinger chuckled. “They _did_ say this Café has the most complete menu throughout the New World.” Chimed Rina, sipping her warm chamomile tea.

“Hmm…” Hummed Chalia with a frown, staring at the menu with great concentration, “hrmm…” she continued the noise as she considered the many options of desserts she will order. Aria and Rina could only shake their head and look at each other in amusement at the younger elf’s behavior. “Argh! Whatever! I give up!” Chalia suddenly shouted, throwing the menu to the center of their table, and slumped her head in defeat. “How can someone choose anything from this bajillion list of processed flour?! Bread, sweetbreads, cakes, pies, pastries… they are the same! They are all from flour!” Ranted Chalia, her hands never stopped moving to emphasize her statements.

“Well, we _are_ staying in the town of flour after all…” Said Rina again, not noticing Chalia’s expression as she spoke.

“Rina-nee…” Whined Chalia as she had enough of the older female elf’s smart replies.

Aria grinned at Chalia teasingly, “If it is your goal to eat all items in the menu with the little time left we have here, we should have invited the boys too, Chalia.” The former elf princess suggested, forking a bite-sized piece of vanilla _Mille crepes_ she ordered.

“No… No way!” Protested Chalia, “this is supposed to be our girl’s day out, _your_ Bachelorette Party, sis!”

Aria’s and Rina’s eyes bulged out at the words Chalia blurted. After a moment, the two older elves laughed. _So that’s what this is all about…_ Thought Aria, shaking her head gently at the younger elf’s idea.

“Chalia, my marriage will not happen _before_ we take back our island. It will take at least three months or more before that happen.” Assured Aria, her finger wiping a stray amused tear from her eyes.

“But when we leave this island, it will be all business and no fun! We won’t have the time to do _this_!” Said Chalia with a frown and pout. Throwing another objection to keep her so-called ‘bachelorette party’ going.

A gentle pat on the younger elf’s head stopped her from launching another protest. Rina smiled to the questioning elfish gunslinger, “You are right, Chalia. We won’t have any time to have fun once we leave this island.” Hearing the eldest female elf’s words, Chalia lightened up. Aria looked at the cook of her ship confused. “But what about _after_?” The light on Chalia’s face dimmed at that, while Aria chuckled after a relieved sigh. “After we succeeded in taking our island back, we will have enough time to throw a proper bachelorette party, before we return to Totto Land to hold the marriage.” Seeing the still disappointed look on the youngest female elf, Rina continued, “By that time, we will also have Al aboard on our ship.”

Rina could see the gradual change of the elfish gunslinger expression. The cook then glanced to Aria and chuckled at the very different reaction of the two female elves before her. Chalia automatically squealed in delight, forgetting her pouting a minute ago. Aria on the other hand is clearly cringing in distaste.

“Why would we involve Al?! We are going to hold a bachelorette party; it is supposed to be women only!” Now, it’s the former elf princess’s turn to protest. She shrieked an objection with a displeased frown.

Chalia giggled at Aria’s reaction, a teasing smile decorating her face. “Sure, Al won’t be joining the bachelorette party. But his involvement will excite another and much bigger situation, sis.” Said the elfish gunslinger, moving her eyebrow in a teasing manner.

The former elf princess turned to the eldest female elf for help. After all, this situation happened because of her. But her plea of help met with a small shake of the elfish cook’s head. An _I am sorry_ look can be clearly seen on those gentle and surprisingly _amused_ eyes of Rina the elfish cook.

Aria sighed, _great… just great…_ She then turned back to Chalia who is now in obvious glee. “Look, Chalia___”

A loud crash from outside the café cut Aria’s attempt to reason with Chalia. Not a second after the crash happened, came a panicked shout, “SOMEONE! STOP THAT MAN!!!”

It all happened in a flash; one second a man came tumbling inside the café, earning several yelps and shout from the café’s customers___ the man’s face and demeanor is the actual picture of a crazed glutton. The next second, Aria caught herself lifting her unfinished plate of _Mille crepe_ off from the table with two hands, barely able to prevent her precious dessert from spilling to the ground as the said man came charging to the elves’ table. And the next, _next_ second, the man sat above the remaining pieces of the table, hands busy shoving those biscuit pieces of the table into his mouth hurriedly.

The three elves watched with mouth agape, disbelieving the turn of events that brought them to this very situation. The glutton man feasted without a care to the mess he brought, a disgusting sound of delight escapes from his mouth in between the munching he did.

“What…” Chalia started, confusion written all over her face. “What the _actual_ fuck?!” She screeched as confusion turned into anger. “You!” She approached the man and yanked the collar of his shirt. The forceful yank of the elfish gunslinger finally stopped the man’s munching. He then looked up to Chalia in confusion, his stare looked clueless and somewhat _innocent_. But that, of course, only fueled the elfish gunslinger’s fury. “Don’t look at me like that, idiot shit! You destroyed our party, damn it!” She yelled to the man, shoving and pulling his collar in her hands, making the man’s head shook back and forth as it follows Chalia’s forceful gesture.

The crazed glutton man strangely didn’t protest or fight back, he stood still and did nothing as Chalia kept on shaking him back and forth. “Chalia…” Said Rina in a warning tone, noticing the man’s face as it changed color to green, “I think you need to stop___”

“BLEERGHH…!”

It was too late… The man puked the former sweets he had gobbled into his stomach to Chalia’s cloak. And after that, the whole café fell into silence. Even the noisy chattering and shouts from the bystanders that had somehow surrounded them stopped.

With trembling hands, Chalia finally let go of the collar of the shirt she had been clutching. The elfish gunslinger then stared at the sticky mess on her cloak, speechless. But when she looked up to send a deathly glare toward the man that caused her many messes, the said man has retreated slowly, out of Chalia’s reach.

A series of gasps can be heard through the café as people realized the man who put the place into a mess tried to escape. Shouts that were put to an end moments ago rang again, but Chalia’s shout is the one that stood out the most.

“AARGH!!! NOW YOU’VE DONE IT YOU SONOFABITCH! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET OUT OF THIS PLACE ALIVE!!!” Hearing those threatening shouts from Chalia got the crazy glutton man running for his life. Chalia chased after him, screaming another threatening word to the man that won’t help her stop him.

“Wow… He is fast for a crazy glutton…” Muttered Aria unbothered. Her opinion went unheard by others except Rina in the ocean of shouts within the café. The eldest female elf could only roll her eyes, then turned her attention back to the show before her.

“Stop, you shit!” Shouted Chalia, reaching out to the very collar she clutched minutes ago as it came within her reach. A little bit more… Oh, she is so close___ to only fail as she stumbled and fall. She watched as the man reached the café entrance, “NO…!!!”

The crazy glutton smiled and then giggled, to then laugh maniacally; seeing his freedom out of that place nearing. But then, a really tall and dark figure blocked his way out to that freedom. He halted and looked up to that figure and then froze.

All eyes within the café fell to the tall figure, relieved cheers broke out at his appearance.

“…oh…” Blurted Aria unconsciously.

The man who shouted and marked the happening of this disaster stepped out, staring up at the tall figure with uncontrollable respect. “Thank god you are finally here, Katakuri-sama!”

***

With the appearance of the Minister of Flour, the mess and panic resulted from the crazy glutton man were able to be resolved in just a matter of minutes. It shocked Aria, …or was it _awe…_? Just by standing on the café’s door, the eldest of the monster triplets were able to stop that crazy glutton. _Well, of course, he will stop on his track_. He didn’t have anywhere else to go with the almost giant of a minister blocking his way out and a furious elfish gunslinger on his back. But… even in that situation, usually, any people will at least panic and do _something_ , right? Instead, he froze on place, eyes trained to Katakuri___ if Aria dared to guess, the crazy glutton looked almost like a child caught doing something wrong by his parents. He looked terrified, but the kind where he knew he disappointed someone he looked up to. And just before he was grabbed by the chess soldiers arriving after the Minister of Flour’s appearance, with her sensitive elfish ears, Aria heard him apologize to the said minister. _That_ is what shocked Aria, even Chalia___ amidst her furious chase___ halted with a confused expression plastered on her face.

The source of the café chaos had been taken care of; the two chess soldiers that grabbed the man yanked him out of the place without any kind of resistance. With the crazy glutton gone, the atmosphere in the café began to calm down. And just like the first time she landed her foot on this island, Katakuri got himself surrounded again by the townspeople.

It is clear that those people respect and really looked up to the man. Just the presence of their Minister brought incredible relief and happiness to them. The second son of Charlotte Linlin is clearly a Minister that his people greatly depend on. Even an offender like that crazy glutton man felt instant guilt in front of Katakuri out of respect, not because of the idea of punishment he will receive after what he had done.

Honestly, even though Aria wanted to deny it, she could really see why all of the townspeople adore him. For the past five days she spent staying in this town, Katakuri has been nothing but a responsible Minister. He truly did care and tried his best to protect his people and town.

 _I guess when Big Mom said her second son is the land’s favorite, she is not exaggerating_ … Mused Aria as her emerald orbs is glued to the crowd surrounding the favored Minister.

The investigation to obtain more information about the man from the townspeople, the servants and attendants in the Minister’s place, heck, even the tourists and homies in this island resulted in nothing other than praises and adoration. _‘He is the most flawless man on this earth, he is perfect. You are lucky to have him as your future husband, Aria-sama.’_

Was that saying from all those people___ even the _homies! ____ supposed to make her feel elated? Rather than that, she felt uncomfortable. _They even said that Katakuri the Perfect never_ ever _slept on his back_. _Isn’t that bad actually? You’ll hurt your body sleeping like that!_

 _What is so great about being perfect?_ From what she knows and experienced, it only hurts.

Aria sighed as memories of her past assaulted her thoughts, but then it short-circuited as she caught those crimson pair of orbs staring at her.

“For fuck’s sake! I still can’t believe it, he puked on me! He _puked_! How dare he!” Aria could hear Chalia ranting nonstop while Rina used her ability to clean the mess on her cloak. “He’s lucky he got dragged by those chess soldiers. If it was me who caught him, there won’t even be anything of him left on this world!”

“Chalia, stop moving if you want this mess to be rid quickly from your cloak.” Warn Rina as she tried her best to absorb the fluid and dirt from Chalia, who keeps on talking with every gesture she knows.

“Ugh, Rina-nee you’re no fun,” the younger elf grumbled and turned her head to change her target to hear all her rants, “Sis! Hear me out! I___ Sis…?” Chalia’s attempt to gain the former elf princess’s attention fell to deaf ears because the sister she called out is obviously distracted. Before Chalia could discover what made Aria behaved so, the green-eyed elf’s head snapped in her direction.

“Huh? Ah… I am sorry.” Aria said awkwardly, “I need to go somewhere, you two can go back first without me. I am sorry again, and be careful!” Said Aria again hurriedly before she left the two elves in a dash to catch up to the tall crimson-haired man that is on his way out of the café.

Chalia blinked her eyes, still processing what just happened through her elfish brain. “W-wait, what?!” She finally shouted, her annoyance adding as she heard the eldest female elf chuckling amusedly.

“Who is that woman walking beside Katakuri-sama?” Someone asked out of nowhere, starting series of whispers in the café.

“Could it be his fiancé?”

“But why didn’t he approach her? Wasn’t she the one whose table got destroyed by that crazy man?”

“Well… She covered her face with a hooded cloak. Maybe she didn’t want anyone to recognize her?”

“Oh! That may be the case! As expected of our minister, he is so thoughtful! He didn’t want his fiancé to feel uncomfortable!”

“They could be planning a secret date; it is unusual for Katakuri-sama to involve himself directly to a problem this trivial. It might not be a coincidence he was here so quickly.” Someone continued, and suddenly the café went silent.

But seconds after that silence, the café was then filled with exclamations of praises and cheer about their minister and his fiancé.

Chalia’s face grew redder and redder hearing the townspeople’s discussion about her sis and Katakuri. When she could not take it anymore, she finally shouted, “SHUT UP Y’ALL!! THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT THE CA___”

Before the elfish gunslinger could continue her angry shouts, Rina covered her mouth and bowed, “I am sorry, please excuse my sister’s disturbance, she is still in shock about the incident before. Please excuse us, we will be taking our leave now.” Said Rina while bowing herself again, forcing Chalia to do the same gesture, before dragging her out of the café.

And with that, the discussion and rumors about the Minister of Flour’s thoughtful and romantic act towards his fiancé continued, to then spread like a wildfire throughout the Komugi Island.

***

Katakuri has always been a special and unusual case. He was born from the very womb of the infamous Charlotte Linlin of Rocks Pirates, as one of the rare set of triplets. He inherited her mother’s strength as well as the appetite for sweets. Thus, at the age of three, his love of sweets___ especially donuts___ and his fast way to eat them ripped the inside of his mouth wide. Making him known as the so-called Pelican Eel monster. He was already a formidable fighter by the time he obtained his trident weapon, Mogura. That strength was then boosted further at the age of five when he obtained the Mochi-Mochi no Mi ability.

With every special and unusual condition he has, Katakuri had convinced himself there are three types of people in this world; those who were scared of him, those who scorned him with disgust, and the last was his family.

But that opinion of his changed when he reached the age of eight…

It was the first time someone visited them apart from their mother, Charlotte Linlin. The person who visited them was a very tall man with golden silky hair, emerald green eyes, and a pair of strangely pointy ears. That man came with many sweets and gift, instantly winning every heart of the Charlotte kids___ except him.

Sure, his uncommon pointy ears piqued the interest of little Katakuri. But what won him over and changed his view of people was that man’s emerald eyes.

At first, he noticed how uncommon those eyes are. It was his first time seeing an eye of that color after all. But upon longer observation, he found differences. Those orbs did not hold any fear, disgust, ridicule, nor greed. They almost held the same things his siblings’___ his family___ eyes had for him, but it also held curiosity, and something else. Something unique.

That man was different, he was a special case type for him…

“Where are we going, Katakuri-san?”

He knew that question will slide from those peach lips anytime then. But still, he can’t help himself to pause when he caught those same emerald green eyes staring up at him.

 _She really does have her father’s eyes_.

“The town hall. You will be meeting my siblings there.”

The former elf princess nodded her head at that. But after registering those words into her head for some seconds, her body jerked. The emerald orbs he keeps on observing were now wide. After realizing she did something that can be received as unpolite, she cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly.

“Right…” She let out, worry clearly apparent in those eyes.

“You won’t be meeting all of them. Not for now. Only the minister of each town will be there.”

 _There’s also Brûlée._ Katakuri added in his mind. He doesn’t know why he held that information to himself, though.

The cloaked elfish woman beside him showed him another of those wide-open green eyes. He then saw those emerald orbs twinkle strangely, before she let out a chuckle.

“Yes…, thank you Katakuri-san.”

Did he somehow say something funny? He knew she will react that way, but he couldn’t figure out why. It is short visions of the future he could see, not the thoughts of the elfish woman.

“Katakuri nii-chan!!!”

A familiar shout reached Katakuri’s ears. Sure enough, it was his sister___ Charlotte Brûlée’s voice. The tall woman with purple hair ran towards him with a wide smile plastered on her scarred face. Upon a closer distance, her smile fell, replaced with a dissatisfied scowl that was clearly targeted to the female elf beside him.

“Brûlée,” he ignored the hostility his sister launched and continued, “are all of them present?”

After a last shot of intimidating glare to the unflinching female elf beside him, Brûlée turned her head towards him with a wide smile that just seconds ago dropped. “Yes, Nii-chan.”

Katakuri let out a pleased hum as he nodded. He shot a look to the former elf princess to then tilt his head slightly forward. It was a silent gesture to let her know he wanted her to follow him, the same one he used to get her to follow him out from the café.

With that, the three figures entered the huge town hall to meet the rest of the Charlottes inside.

***

Aria sipped the puffing tea from the white cup she held in her hand. Now that she thinks of it, tea and dessert somehow became the common routine of the people in this land. She furrowed her brows, trying to recall the many side effects of caffeine in tea, that Inchel___ the elven ship’s doctor___ had told her a few days back. Anxiety, insomnia, digestive issues, addiction, high blood, pressure, rapid heart rate___ _Wait, rapid heart rate?!_ Aria almost slammed the teacup she has been holding to the table, gaining her odd looks from chess piece soldiers around her. Not noticing the attention she gained to herself, she continued the curious possibility that suddenly occupied her thought.

But after a few seconds of inner debate, she sighed harshly. Sure, she did drink some cups of tea before she met Katakuri, but the side effects can only occur after constant and daily intake of the said tea. Furthermore, it doesn’t make sense how her heart only reacted with the flash of those crimson eyes. If she _did_ suffer caffeine side effects, those eyes won’t be the only cause of her rapid heart rate, _right_?

 _Ah, never mind. I have come to be used to it anyway…_ Sighed Aria again, to then groan at how uncomfortable her acceptance of the situation made her feel.

Free from the sudden___ random___ thoughts that bothered her, Aria finally noticed the odd looks thrown her way. She blinked at the strange glances the chess piece soldiers gave her. Did they find it strange that she groaned uncomfortably out of nowhere? Well, it’s not really her fault someone left her here alone, with only the company of tea, desserts, and her wandering thoughts.

Originally, she was to be accompanied by Charlotte Brûlée, the younger sister of her fiancé. But everyone that saw the attitude Brûlée had toward the elf knew, the arrangement won’t be successful. The hostility and distaste the tall, purple-haired woman have for her is obvious from the very moment the former elf princess met her in front of the town hall.

Apparently, the intimidating look she received from the purple-haired woman prepared her for what was waiting for her inside the town hall. Brûlée seems to not be the only one who is against the idea of her marrying the oh-so-great Charlotte Katakuri. Because inside, every Charlottes that was present there regarded her with disdainful looks___ albeit more restrained than those that Brûlée launched at her. But still, the many eyes staring at her like that___ she sighed, _I guess I will have to get used to this too…_

Aria thought she will receive the Charlotte's disapproval by just that, disdainful and ridiculing looks. But no, she was wrong. The moment she stepped out of the meeting room after minutes of unbearably uncomfortable introduction to every Charlottes present, Brûlée started to bombard her with offending remarks. She kept going on and on about how the elf is so undeserving of her ‘Nii-chan’. She continued even after they took a seat to enjoy the prepared tea and desserts.

It will be a lie to say the former elf princess didn’t feel hurt or annoyed by the words Brûlée had said. Even though so, she kept silent, responding with some nods and a permanent smile while she sipped her tea calmly. It is understandable how the rest of the Charlottes gave her such treatment, really. Considering Big Mom’s second son’s reputation and her sudden appearance.

The fact that her identity as an elf was yet known by most, is the sole reason she is in this kind of situation. No one knew why Big Mom decided to marry off her precious son to this unknown woman. Besides a pretty face, there is nothing more the Big Mom pirates could get from her. In conclusion, everyone thought this arranged marriage is a worthless one.

Aria knew very well why they can’t reveal the existence of the elves right now. She can’t and wouldn’t complain about it, because once the truth came out, the World Government will catch a whiff of it in seconds. Once they knew, the whole world will.

Unknown and untouchable territory meant treasure, be it for pirates, the marines, the revolutionary, or the World Government. That will be a risky situation for the Elven Island and the people within it. Even more so when the elves on that island never knew what the outside world is all about and how cruel it can be. Knowing this, Aria could only smile and took the offending words Brûlée had for her, calmly.

Not receiving the reaction she wanted while becoming more and more irritated by the elf’s calm attitude to her ridicule, Brûlée finally snapped. She decided to leave the former princess with an inelegant grumble, resulting in the very situation Aria is in now.

***

“The only good thing from that old geezer’s death is the many territories he left behind unattended.” Started the Minister of Candy, Charlotte Perospero over the cup of tea he was holding. “Then again, those territories will be fought over by many… What a mess, _perorin_.” The literal long-tongued man continued, his signature verbal tic at the end of his sentence.

“The Marines and that traitorous Teach has started their move to do just that.” The Minister of Juice, Charlotte Smoothie added, her hand swirling the orange liquid inside the glass on her hand. A hunched, dried-up man can be seen under her feet. “Though it is clear that so-called Blackbeard won most of them, as he was a part of The Whitebeard Pirates at some point.”

“It’s not only territories which used to be the Whitebeard Pirates’ that were put into chaos,” spoke up the Minister of Flour, gaining every attention in that room. Somehow, every time it’s his turn to speak, he gained the utmost attention of everyone that was graced with his presence. “With how the old man started ‘the new age of pirates’, many territories will be prone to attacks. Sooner or later, representatives of those territories will be crawling to us asking for protection.” Continued Katakuri, his deep voice sounded clear, even with that scarf covering almost half of his face.

“ _Perorin, perorin…_ ” Nodded Perospero, one hand holding his chin in understanding. “We are not in dire need of new territory, but it will be nice to find a new place to produce sweets that will satisfy mama.”

“Territories representative, huh…” Charlotte Oven, the Minister of Browned Food hummed with his arms crossed. “Then which territory did your fiancé came from, Katakuri? With that appearance of her, she could be a princess from a certain kingdom.”

With Oven bringing up the topic of the former elf princess, the relaxed atmosphere seconds ago shifted to a more serious one. It seems that everyone other than the crimson-eyed man was curious about this particular topic.

“That doesn’t concern you, Oven,” Katakuri replied indifferently, not caring the searching eyes of his siblings around him.

BAM!!!

A slam on the table can be heard after those words from Katakuri.

“This doesn’t make any sense, Nii-san! If she is not even a princess of a really important and influential kingdom, then what is her worth?! Why did mama give you, one of the sweet commanders, away that easily?!” Charlotte Cracker, the Minister of Biscuit, protested in a fury. The end of his purple hair crackling so fiercely they were almost on par with the loudness of the slamming sound he made.

The other ministers nodded their heads in unison, but Katakuri kept his silent, persistent in his stand to not reveal anything regarding Aria Evergreen.

“Katakuri… Don’t tell me you fell for that woman?” Charlotte Daifuku, the Minister of Beans, asked jokingly. But his question, of course, did not sit well with everyone in the room, especially to the man he launched that question at. Those crimson eyes of Katakuri threw dagger at his twin, a threatening glow is apparent in it. But still, the middle of the monster triplet continued his taunt. “Sure, she has a pretty face, even under that cloak she wore. But still, I never expected you to be the type of person who falls for appearance, brother…”

Katakuri stood up from his seat in a calm manner, but his piercing eyes betray his gesture. “Are you questioning mama’s decision?” He asked in a dangerously low voice, “It is mama’s order that I marry that woman for whatever reason there is, and it is my duty to act upon it.” He said with a tone of finality, before finally turning away towards the exit of the meeting room. “If that woman is the only thing every one of you will ask about, there is no more use to continue this meeting.” He ended as he walked out from the room, the grim eyes of his siblings and the clinking of his shoes accompanied him on his depart.

***

“… you are alone.” The tall crimson-haired man stated at his flustered, purple-haired little sister.

“Yes… But hear me out first, Nii-chan. It was all that woman’s fault!” Brûlée tried to reason, avoiding her brother’s piercing gaze. “She just sat there sipping her tea and smiled!” She let out a frustrated high-pitched tone, feeling more and more repulsed when she remembered how the former elf princess didn’t react to any of her taunts.

Katakuri’s frowns deepen, what is it that his sister found so disturbing about someone who calmly enjoyed a cup of tea? But knowing how his sister is, and how she reacted towards the blonde elf the first time they met, Katakuri gets an idea why. Brûlée must have tried to make the elf uncomfortable by insulting her, but the said elf didn’t even flinch. Honestly, this amused Katakuri___ surprised even.

The crimson-haired man wanted to make his future wife know what it will be like to have the Charlottes as her in-laws. Hence, the introduction to his siblings, and Brûlée accompanying her while they wait for the meeting to end. But of course, that was not all. He wanted to tell her, that even though she is his fiancé, he won’t help her much regarding the treatment she received from his family. After all, he didn’t want a weakling as his future wife. Even though Big Mom approved her as part of the family, he surely has not.

Truthfully, he didn’t expect much from the elf. He___ and every one of his siblings___ even expected her to cave in first, not able to handle Brûlée’s attitude and went back on her own, crying or annoyed. But he did not expect his sister to be the one who fled the scene. This fiancé of his is pretty strong it seems.

The amusement he has was cut short as his eyes glowed, a bristle came from him right after that.

“Nii-chan…?” Called out Brûlée as her older brother starts to take wide steps towards the Town Hall garden. “W-wait! Nii-chan?!” She called out again to the now far ahead Katakuri. This is the first in a long time her brother acted this way. Did he see something? No… Even if something will happen, her perfect older brother will still keep his calm.

Brûlée hastens her steps as she tried to keep up with her older brother, and took a glance up to his back. Yes, she was not mistaken. Someone else who saw this will still think the Minister of Flour acted normally, which is as normal as someone who saw an incident happen way ahead before it actually happened and act fast to prevent it. But she___ as one who knows him the longest___ knows something is different.

On their rush, Katakuri and Brûlée passed a panicked chess soldier who seemed to have something to say to them. But her older brother passed him without a care.

Is something bad really will happen? Then what is it? What is it that made the ever so calm Charlotte Katakuri who has seen many troublesome and dangerous flash of future act this bothered?

Three children ran past them on their way to whatever location her older brother is heading, another chess soldier chasing those children away. But still, her older brother keeps on charging ahead. Brûlée on the other hand looked back at them in confusion before continuing to follow her brother. Seriously, what in the world will happen?!

Few meters ahead they finally slowed down to find a chess soldier who struggled beneath a cloak that is too big for it. With a swift tug, Katakuri freed the soldier from the cloak, “Ka-Katakuri-sama?!” Blurted the chess soldier in surprise. As if coming to a realization, the soldier spoke up, “Katakuri-sama! The Miss___”

“I know… You, go back to the town hall building.” He ordered the chess soldier without hearing out what it has to say.

The chess soldier paused for a second before nodding vigorously, “y-yes, sir!” He saluted before finally turning back to the opposite direction hurriedly.

Brûlée looked up to her brother, more question marks appeared in her mind, but she restrained herself from asking any question. She knows her brother will not answer her and keeps on heading to his destination without saying anything, just like he is doing now.

Nearing the center of the garden, they heard a cry that sounded like it came from a little boy. After that, her older brother seemed to increase his pace___ before he finally stopped abruptly, causing Brûlée to plant her face to her brother’s back painfully.

Brûlée groaned while rubbing her throbbing red nose, “Nii-chan, what___” Her words are stumped as she looked to the direction where her brother’s crimson eyes were trained.

Feathers…

Iridescent feathers that looked like it glowed when it catches the light from the sun, danced in front of them. With a flap of those wide wings, a figure took a flight to the highest tree___ the center of the Town Hall garden___ to reach the crying boy on one of its highest trunks. The sun atop that figure gave a soft light that enhanced the already ridiculously beautiful scene the two Charlottes witnessed.

Brûlée looked up with wide eyes and gaped mouth. Was she seeing things? Has she gone mad? Right before her eyes, a fairy took flight and saved that crying boy.

No___

That was an angel.

_An iridescent angel…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I had to say to you, dear readers!  
> I still have many plans for this story and will continue it until finished, but please bear with the possible inconsistent and long updates time;;;  
> Sometimes I got overwhelmed by the assignments I have to do for uni (I'm in graphic design major btw), the art I want to make outside of assignments, and ideas I want to put into words for this fic.  
> So, to keep my sanity intact, I'll take my time to write (maybe an update every 2 or 3 weeks? or more? ahaha, I'm sorry:")  
> But this way, I can make a long chapter with more quality (i guess)  
> So please be patient with me, hehe.
> 
> Aand, yeah, that's all!  
> Thank you for staying for this chapter even with the long absence!  
> I'll meet you on the next chapter, hehe~
> 
> ~xoxo, Yuu.


End file.
